Madame Adele Regine LeChat
My History Madame Adele Regine LeChat, nee Dubois. She was born the only daughter to a French Scottish immigrant and his French wife. Youngest of 4 she was a child when they left Charleston due to the rumblings of war and moved to New Orleans. Sadly her brothers stayed and fought for the South. Raised bilingual she began teaching the children of wealthy merchants at a young age and was soon hired by a Texan cattle baron to educate his daughters in the finer things. Unlike most governesses she was well paid for her work and even travelled abroad with the girls until they became of age. The family rewarded her long service with a generous bonus and a trip abroad to expand her knowledge. On that trip the airship was attacked by pirates and she was taken hostage. Rescued by a debonair Italian from the borders near France she falls head over heels and quickly marries him. The marriage is short lived alas and she is soon widowed due to his impetuous nature. However she is left with a large inheritance to console her and she travels throughout the world for a while learning about other cultures. She meets up with a stubborn Prussian Field Marshall but his pride after being dismissed from the ranks due to his severe war injuries keeps them apart. She moves to Cowford after reuniting with distant relatives in the Florida territory and settles at the beaches near the town. She finds an older home once owned by a sea captain with wide porches facing the ocean where she watches both ships and airships alike. She occasionally takes on students (mostly the children of pirates and mercenaries) hoping to better themselves. She has also convinced Field Marshall Beanz to come reside with her so she can nurse him back to health. She also enjoys occasional adventures with her pirate friends and other mercenaries who still come to visit. Recently she has opened a boarding house for young ladies that have come to the beaches near Cowford to *ahem* "take the sea breezes." The boarding house is currently called "Auntie Mary's Boarding House" Personality 1.Where did you grow up? New Orleans mostly 2.Do you have siblings? 3 brothers, 2 lost in battle 3.What drives you? Usually a steam powered carriage or airship 4.Were you educated in your upbringing? Yes, all women should be educated 5.What are your childhood dreams? Money, power. Love like most women. 6.Are you popular or not? I think I am very popular among airship pirates and some respectable people also. 7.When was your first kiss? When I was much younger than now 8.When did you lose your virginity? A woman never tells. 9.Are you supernatural or human? Wouldn’t you like to know? 10.When was the most important event in your life? How do I know that the most important event has occurred?? 11.What is your greatest achievement? Not killing the Field Marshall in his sleep. 12.What is your greatest loss? My first husband Antonio. 13.What do you look for in others? Wallets 14.Are you peaceful, or temperamental? Depends, are you friend or foe? 15.What do you look for in others? Besides wallets? Weapons I can acquire for sale 16.If you could change the past, what would you change? Nothing 17.What was the most exciting thing in your past? My first trip abroad in an airship 18.Who is your spouse? I have a paramour, I have the papers to prove it. 19.Do you have any interesting memories? Too many to list. 20.Who is the most important person in your life? My paramour Field Marshall Kewl Beanz 21.How do you feel about death? I can take it or leave it. 22.Where do you live, or have lived? For how long have you lived there? I live near the Atlantic Ocean at present. I have been there a short time, who knows if I will stay. 23.What do you do for a living? I inherited money, but I do like to work with mercenaries if it involves profit. 24.Are you sick, or have some sort of physical defect? What caused it? Age is a mean mistress. 25.How do you feel about killing, battle or would you die for someone? Depends, is it profitable? 26.Do you have a particular quirk? Maybe, a polite woman doesn’t talk about such things 27.What do you tend to carry in your pockets? A knife and money 28.What is your religious belief? God is a wonderful woman. 29.Are you a political person? Not really, most politicians are idiots with the exception of Princess Cindy 30.Are you a pessimist or an optimist? Yes 31.What is your greatest strength and weakness? My ability to control cats and I am unable to tolerate stupid men. 32.Do you have a lifetime goal? Yes, world domination. Category:Personalities